Pasión al anochecer
by Preciossa
Summary: Ambos tenían una cosa clara: este amor es el más prohibido de todos los tiempos.


_**Disclaimer: TODO pertenece a Cassandra Clare. Este fic NO tiene fin de lucro.**_

* * *

Todo ha cambiado desde que me enteré que Jace era mi hermano. Oí más conversaciones de las necesarias, he visto más horror de lo que esperaba ver algún día y creo que soy la persona más hiper-sensible con un sexto sentido que alguna vez soñé tener. Supuestamente, la persona que la ha estado consolando, no tiene un corazón que late, ni pulmones que respiran, ni ningún órgano que le funcione adecuadamente. Sin embargo, todos sus sentimientos se acentúan y magnifican, como si ella tuviera algún tipo de bomba hecha de metales ligados a su pecho, cuando él está cerca.

Ella era Clary Morgensten, hija de Valentine y hermana de Jace, el chico que más ha querido y deseado en su vida...hasta que le conoció a él.

Raphael Santiago.

La primera vez que se conocieron, fue accidentalmente, en la fiesta de Magnus Bane. Pero no le había prestado atención hasta más tarde esa misma noche, cuando visitó el Dumort por primera vez para rescatar a Simon.

- ¿Perdida en tus pensamientos, hija de Valentine?-una dulce voz varonil, rompe el hilo de sus pensamientos.

Su cabeza vuelve a pensar con claridad, por instinto, su postura es tensa. Clary conoce la voz, tal vez mejor que nadie. Una dulce voz que podría derretir el hielo más frío o revivir a los muertos, una hermosa voz que hace que su cuerpo se estremezca y gima de anticipación.

Cuando ella no contesta, el dueño de la voz sonríe y pone un dedo en la comisura de sus finos labios. Clary no lleva ningún pintalabios ni maquillaje y su cabello pelirrojo brilla bajo la tenue luz de la lámpara, despeinado y alborotado. Sus grandes ojos esmeralda son brillantes y oscuros cuando él la acaricia sus caderas. Ella se da cuenta de que él lleva su camisa desabrochada y los pantalones por debajo de su cintura.

- Ven aquí.-dice él, deliciosa y seductoramente, con su hermosa voz.

Clary se acerca a él porque no hay ninguna amenaza ni nada hostil en Raphael en ese momento. Raphael se acerca a ella, porque él tiene ese efecto en ella, el de querer hacer todo lo que él la dijese o pidiese.

Raphael la agarra por la camisa y la arrastra hacia su dormitorio en el Hotel Dumort. La puerta se abre y un instante después, está tumbada en la cama de Raphael, completamente desnuda bajo las sábanas. Raphael levanta la frente, pero se encoge de hombros y se mueve para que ella se acomode bien.

La ropa de Clary ha sido destrozada. Ella lo empuja a la cama y él queda sobre ella, sus caderas embistiendo de forma hipnótica, sus uñas profundizando en sus omoplatos, pero no con la suficiente fuerza para rasgar su piel. Clary deja escapar un suave gruñido de desaprobación antes de empujar con más fuerza sobre sus caderas. Raphael la mira fijamente, con sus ojos oscuros y agarra la barbilla de Clary con delicadeza, con sus largos, pálidos y delgados dedos. Clary lo agarra fuertemente, atrayéndolo hacia sí y lo besa ferviertemente, mientras sus caderas se mueven acompasadas.

Clary está perdida en sus emociones, pero no quiere hacer nada para dejar de sentir lo que siente. Ha comenzado a sentir algo por Raphael. Algo que la hace sentir completa, hermosa y caliente, como si él fuera lo mejor que le ha pasado en su vida, su único trozo de tierra en medio del océano que la impedia ahogarse. Raphael quería que Clary confiase en él y ella había aprendido a hacerlo, hasta el pundo de necesitarlo como no ha necesitado ninguna otra cosa en su vida. No había sentido esto por nadie...ni siquiera por Jace.

Hay algo en Raphael que la hace obedecer cada palabra que dice, una atracción hipnótica que la vuelve dependiente de él. Hay algo en su voz, completamente diferente del tono aburrido que emplea para los demás. Pero no se trata de la fascinación que los vampiros utilizan para que los humanos los obedezcan. ¡Oh, no! No es nada de eso. Es una sensación caliente que hace que todo su cuerpo se estremezca, que se vuelve sensible con cada roce de su piel. Es una tonalidad optimista que emplea sólo cuando está con ella...y que ha aprendido a amar.

Clary ronronea más suavemente, como si fuera una gatita, él gruñe cuando ella le hace esperar y se entretiene jugando con su cuerpo con suaves caricias que hacen que pida más, pero incluso así, Raphael suena sensual. Clary silva cuando está impaciente, pero suena elegante; y cuando tararea, a oídos de Raphael suena mejor que todos los malditos cantantes que ha escuchado a lo largo de su existencia; y cuando Clary canta, Raphael piensa que ella suena y se ve tan impresionante que no quiere tener nada más que escuchar.

Su posición cambia ahora y Raphael besa, lame y muerde suavemente su cuello, dejando marcas rojas que desaparecerán dentro de unas horas, mientras su lengua crea largos senderos húmedos por debajo de la oreja hasta su punto de pulso. Clary voltea la cabeza hacia un lado, dándole todo el acceso posible. Raphael gime y la penetra más profundamente.

Una de sus manos, masajea su pecho, mientras la otra está en su entrepierna. Clary pone su mano encima de la de él y hace un hermoso sonido de necesidad que Raphael tiene ganas de grabar y escucharlo todo el día. Parece que a Raphael le ha gustado, porque mueve sus manos lentamente, llevándola a la locura, mientras mordisquea su oreja.

Lo que Clary y Raphael sienten el uno por el otro, es algo muy simple, con un montón de respuestas complicadas. Se necesitan mutuamente, con una pasión casi enfermiza. Necesitan un montón de escusas para verse, pero cuando se juntan, parece que el mundo desaparece y sólo quedan ellos dos.

Clary siente libertad y la pasión desenfrenada que él la brinda. Raphael la necesita, ella es la única persona que calma su soledad, la única que no le ve como el sanguinario vampiro que es incapaz de sentir nada.

Ambos son complicados, al igual que lo que sienten. Pero tienen una cosa clara: este amor es el más prohibido de todos los tiempos.


End file.
